Space 21-A Soldier Rises from the Ashes
A Soldier Rises From the Ashes is the 21st episode of Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It features the debut of the Phoenix/Quantum Galaxy Ranger, the Quantum Zords, the Thunder Stone's Inadvisability mode, and the Caelum Stone. Plot With the 2 of the Quantum Stones in hand, Ava is almost able to bring Eustus back from the dead. Marisol has made the trip up to hand her the Rocket Stone and see Eustus return. When he first wakes up he asks Harvey about his boyfriend, replaying he and Kora are in a relationship (with Ashton adding that's why they need him). Still in his rags from his last battle, he sees that Ava can figure out where they are on the ship because of the Copy Cat Stone, so they can find where they are and what the Shogun are up to. Meanwhile, the fight between Alex and the Fever Team. Cornith and Marisol join them and the Starner's. Ava is able to track the Rocket Zord at NASDA. From there, the Five Rangers board the zord and launch into the Shogun Star Destroyer. Once aboard, Ashton turns the quintet invisible. With Ava's guidance, they make it to the brig. Without much choice, Harvey uses the Caelum Stone to break them out (now visible). However, Gellis heard them and corners them in the brig, the 8 previously active rangers morph and Eustus knocks down a Shogun Guard and takes their sword, turning into a sword with the ability to use Ohman Stones and morphs, soon gaining a shield too. With Alex in chains, Billy and Tycho want Marisol to kill his brother, but can't come to it, nor lets the others do it. With 15 of the 16 rangers united, their only goal is to save Phoebe. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacquline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Phoenix/Quantum) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathan Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino, Ciara Hanna (voice)-Elizabeth The Shogun * Jeff Szutserman-Jark Matter (voice) * Adam Driver-Alex Fierro (voice) * Rosa Blasi-Mad-eye Gellis (voice) Powers and Abilities Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Vulcan Eclipse (Stellar Break) Manta: Manta Stone, Shield Stone Invisibility Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Axe Attachment (Battle Fever Clash) Lupin: Lupin Stone, Lupin Clash (Blood Hound Slash) Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Clash (Phantom Break) Tarus: Tauren Stone, Sicke Attachment (Battle Fever Clash) Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Clash (Phantom Break) Shogun Black: N/A Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Clash (Shinobi Whip) Eagle: Eagle Stone Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Morph Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Pistol Strike (did not fire) Ursa: Ursa Stone, Great Bear Slash Cerberus: Cerberus Stone, Canine Clash (Blood Hound Slash) Quantum: Quantum Stone, Quantum Rocket, Quantum Strike Super Powers Libra: Heat Breath Orpheus: Lasers (max hit) Tauren: Speed (Hurricanger Spin) -Henry also showed his exemplary fighting skills Notes * Phoebe does not appear in this episode * There is no Megazord fight in this episode, but the Quantum Rocket and Quantum Tower make their debut (but not Quantum Satellite) * First time the Vulcan Eclipse Stone is used in Space * This is the first time Tycho uses the Axe, and Billy the Spear * First Appearance of NASDA since Forever Red * Eustus gaining the Pavo Sword is similar to Riley getting his sword, as both of their sentai Counterparts had theirs given to them instead of gained * Eustus is considered the 6th ranger, not any of the Ursa Rangers, in this episode ** Despite Marisol saying their are already more than 6 rangers, so why use the distinction? * The Shogun Guard is a Moeba, the grunts of Zyuohger, with an Indaver head See Also * Space 21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Arrives!-Sentai Counterpart (Story) see comparison page * Space 22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior-Sentai Counterpart (Quantum Rocket, Quantum Tower, Phoenix Ranger joins the team) Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen